Trapped in wonderland
by yuuki kinamoto
Summary: imagine finding yourself in the world of wonderland and only one of your friend knows her way around. Yamida, Azumii, Yuuki, Tanya and Hanon has to find thier way out of wondeland despite the troubles thry may face .
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic and I hope you all will enjoy it. The first chapter is pretty short, sorry, but nevertheless, I hope you will enjoy this story.

Characters so far:

Yuuki, Yamida, Azumii, Tanya,and Hanon :are my own fictional character that got transported to wonderland.(Actually its partly by karuskeyamida from fanfiction )

Alice(from alice in wonderland) i have yet to include her in this chapter though.

I do not own any of the characters in alice in wonderland that will be apperaring in the story soon, they are from their respective owners

Thank you.

"I'm so tired!" whined Yuuki as she flopped onto the fresh and beatiful grass admiring the town from the top of a mountian.

"Well at least all our lessons for today are over," commented Hanon, trying to lighten up Yuuki's mood.

Yuuki's friends, Yamida and Tanya, were quarreling over the same minor things as they've always had, so they couldn't be the least bit bothered about what Yuuki was talking about, and Azumii was quietly reading a book. The friends had decided to climb up the mountain that day, and enjoy the scenery. Always being the hyper girl as she was, Yuuki soon decided to explore the mountain despite the fact that she had just been complaining that she was tired not too long she went around some bushes and trees, she soon found a magnificently old looking gates with vines and plants blocking it. Out of curiosity, Yuuki pushed all the vines and plants carefully away, not wanting to get herself hurt by the plants. Soon she saw some carvings that said ' beyond these gates, dreams will come true.' Excited, Yuuki immediately ran to get her friends to see the gate she had found. She carefully led all her friends to the gate that she had found and they all decided to check out what lay beyond the thick and heavy wooden doors of the gate. Yuuki was the first of the group to walk past the gate, but what she had not expected was that beyond the gate was nothing but a gigantic black hole which all the girls fell into.

"Ah!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

When Yuuki had finally stopped screaming, she could hear her friends screams. Suddenly, the once dark tunnel became bright and her back started to hurt. Carefully, Yuuki opened her eyes only to see four pair of eyes staring intently at her. Almost as if she was struck by lightning, she sat up only to realize the owner of the eyes was completely harmless to her. It was her friends who had been staring at her for she had been the last to recover from the fall. " Yuuki, do you know where we are?" asked her friends in sync as she looked around the large room they were their flawless synchronism made Yuuki giggle despite the tense atmosphere.

Yuuki however, just bounced back onto her feet with a carefree attitude as she walked around the room trying to find some hint of where they were. Soon something caught Yuuki's eye, and Yuuki immediately knew where they were.

"Yuuki, do you know where we are?"yamida asked once again, fear and worry could be heard in her voice.

"stop fretting you guys, I'm quite confident I know where we are. We are in the world of wonderland, but fear not, if we were really in the realm of Alice I know exactly what to do, so trust me!" Yuuki said with much confidence.

After saying that, Yuuki started looking around her. Apparently, they had fallen the same way as young Alice did there was a large table with a bottle saying eat me, and at the bottom of it, there was a cupcake and key placed next to one another. Yuuki carefully picked up all the things she needed that she could find, then she made her friends drink some of the shrinking syrup before she took some herself. The syrup to Yuuki's surprise, was sweet. After shrinking into the correct size, Yuuki placed all the items that she collected into her bag and led her friends to the door which the key she found matched. When she opened the door, there was a flash of blinding light and a pull, sucking them into what was lying behind the tiny door of wonderland.


	2. Chapter 2

"Poof" the girls appeared out of thin air only to find themselves fifteen feet above the ground. This however, did not last long. The girls soon found themselves falling towards the ground. They fell onto the hart cement ground with a crash.

"Ouch! That hurt!"Tanya shouted, clearly annoyed, "just how many times do we have to fall before we can get out of here Yuuki?" she asked.

"Just bear with it Tanya, I'm sure Yuuki will find a way of exit for all of us." Azumii told Tanya calmly. Azumii had apparently gotten used to all the chaos caused by falling down a mysterious hole inside a gate. Once the girls had recovered from their fall they turned to look at Yuuki, thinking she would be the last to recover from the fifteen feet high fall, but to their surprise, Yuuki was already up on her feet, wondering around the room they had fallen into as though she was searching for something. The girls all thought Yuuki was searching for a way to exit the room they were in, so they all sat down and waited for Yuuki to find some hints of where they were.

"Ah! There he is!"Yuuki exclaimed. He? They all thought. 'How did an exit become a he?' Hanon thought to herself. The girls all turned to look at where Yuuki had been pointing to and they spotted a rabbit with fur as white as snow. With this, Yuuki started to run towards a glass wall and to the girl's surprise, Yuuki had disappeared. "That must be the exit!" Yamida exclaimed in shock. Once the girls exited the cement room they could see the rabbit in a much clearer view. The white rabbit was holding a pocket watch in his furry white paw and was murmuring something which Hanon thought was 'rabbit language'. Soon, they noticed Yuuki was nowhere in sight and when they finally found her, they saw her busy chasing after the white rabbit, shouting" wait for us mister white rabbit! We are coming too!" the other girls were surprised by Yuuki's action's, but knew that they had no choice but to follow Yuuki and chased after the white rabbit.

Occasionally, the white rabbit stopped in his tracks and looked at his pocket watch and mumble. As Hanon had gotten used to the pace at which they were running at she had decided to focus on what the rabbit was saying, just for fun. However, when Hanon heard the white rabbit squirm that he was late, she stopped dead in her tracks, and shrieked "rabbits do not talk!"

"oh calm down will you Hanon we are in the realm of wonderland. Nearly any living thing can talk! If you do not wish to follow fine, but you shall be the only one left here to fend for yourself this rabbit's the only way we can find a way out of wonderland. Yuuki half shouted in annoyance as she ran without stopping to bother about Hanon. That, unexpectedly made the rest of the journey quiet. Soon, Yuuki stopped in front of a huge table, and Yuuki guided them to hide behind a tall and thick bush. guessing that they were at a tea party table, Yuuki took out the small cupcake that was labeled 'eat me', divided it into five equal pieces and gave one to each of the girls, and whispered, "eat". The girls did as they were told and popped the tine piece of cupcake into their mouth and swallowed it. The moment they swallowed the tiny piece of cupcake, the girls started at grow, and the once humongous bush became smaller and smaller and smaller. Only until the girls realized they had become their original size did they realize the bush now could only slightly hide them.

"Amazing!" Tanya and Yamida chorused together. However not long later did they realize that their friend Yuuki had already gotten onto her feet and was hiding behind a tree. Upon seeing this, the girls did the exact same thing as quietly as Yuuki had done. While waiting for a perfect timing and a plan to come to mind, Alice lifted her head and looked at the sky.' Oh no! its already night? I need to think up a plan, and quick! I don't have that much time to spare. If only someone was here to guide me! Oh why did we have to end up in wonderland!' Yuuki thought to herself quietly, regretting ever opening the gate to find wonderland, and bringing everyone along with her. It never struck Yuuki that it had been the morning just a while ago. 'At least I can still hear the sounds of teacups, forks and spoons clattering together. That mad hatter's tea party must still be on' Yuuki silently thought to herself. Yuuki then decided to go with the flow and think up a plan while she was acting. She signaled for her friends to walk to the tee she was hiding at and start to talk o her. For the first time since they grew back to their original size, Yuuki glanced towards the tea table. To her surprise, Yuuki saw what she had thought was never to be, she saw Alice. Only this Alice looked the same age as Yuuki and her friends. However this knowledge did not shock her as much as the sight of Alice talking to the mad hatter with a face of bliss.

"Who is that blonde girl who looks the same age as us?" Yamida asked Yuuki curiously.

"Well, if I am not wrong, that would be Alice, and the male with the top hat you see sitting next to her is called the mad hatter." replied Yuuki. Yuuki felt somehow more at ease that Alice was at the hatter's tea party. With that, she knew exactly what to do, but they would have to pray that Alice notices them.

"I see." Azumii suddenly said, which shocked and reminded Yuuki of her presence.

Suddenly, Yuuki noticed Hanon pointing to something behind her. She turned around, and nearly shouted. Alice had been standing there for quite some time, and yet Yuuki had not noticed. Upon seeing that she had been found out, Alice started to introduce herself.

"Hello, my name is Alice it's a pleasure to meet you. Are you from outside of wonderland too? Please, come and join our tea party." Alice invited the girls to the table where they each took a seat. "So, are you from outside of wonderland?" Alice asked once again.

"yes." The girls replied in perfect and flawless synchronization Alice, who saw this, found it funny and started to laugh. The girls looked at Alice and looked among themselves and they too started to laugh along with Alice. Seeing that his presence was unnecessary, the mad hatter greeted them, and politely left the table. "What your name? "Alice asked after the girls had settled down. "I'm Yuuki. Nice to meet you Alice," Yuuki said. "These are my friends," She continued.

"Tanya here!" "I'm Yamida", "I'm Azumii. Nice to meet you" all the girls took turns to greet Alice.,

"Alice, you fell into a hole to reach here but found out that it was all only just a dream, so how did you become so much older than that time and still be staying here?" Yuuki asked Alice

"Wow Yuuki, how did you know all that happened?" Alice asked, shocked but before Yuuki could answer, she continued". Will I came back when Mr. White came back to fetch me once again. In case you don't know who Mr. White is, Mr. White is the white rabbit that led you here. Wonderland had changed completely and if you noticed the Mad Hatter had changed too. I enjoyed staying in Wonderland so much, that I decided never to go back, I'd say you should do the same since wonderland is a wonderful place, but I'll tell you how to leave this place anyway."

"Are we in a dream?" Azumii asked, interrupting Alice.

"Apparently not, "Alice continued "As I was saying, Wonderland had changed a lot and the only way to leave wonderland is to meet everyone here. Take out the bottle which was used to contain the shrinking syrup." Yuuki did as she was told. Suddenly, she gasped in shock. The once empty bottle had been slightly filled. The other girls who saw this were shocked too. " W.. Why is it filling up" Yuuki stammered in surprise.

Well, as I said, wonderland has changed and now once you meet every person from wonderland who can talk and has a face, the bottle will start to fill up, and once the bottle is full, find me in that cottage over there and I will help you leave." Alice said with a smile. The girls thanked Alice and set off for their new found journey.


End file.
